1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training system, a training device, a program recording medium, and a training program, which are used for lessons on yoga or stretching exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many DVDs having recorded thereon images and sound for lessons on yoga have been placed on the market. People can practice yoga by themselves at home by getting such DVD and watching the DVD through a television receiver, without taking a lesson from an instructor at a predetermined place, such as a yoga school or the like.
Yoga is an exercise system that uses a variety of twisted or bent poses with the body. Then, when a lesson is given while video is displayed on a television screen, a user must turn his/her face in a different direction from the television screen according to the kind of pose. Accordingly, to confirm the pose the television screen, it is necessary for the user to change the pose during training and to watch the screen. For this reason, the lesson cannot be smoothly given.
In addition, yoga is closely connected with the breathing rhythm, and accordingly if it is not practiced with correct breathing technique, it does not provide mental and physical relief so much. It is difficult for the user to recognize the breathing timing of the instructor on the television screen, and to take the lesson with correct breathing.
Furthermore, since many yoga poses are complex, it may be difficult for a beginner to quickly follow the motion of the instructor or to take a specific pose. For this reason, many users may get frustrated even if they start lessons on yoga for the purpose of training their minds and bodies.
These problems are common to other exercises, such as stretching or the like, which uses a series of poses, as well as yoga.